Para llegar a ti
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Después de evitar que Golfo terminara en la perrera, el esta dispuesto a quedarse con Reina, pero hay varios obstáculos, Boris (quien ahora a sido adoptado por un hombre rico) se enamoro Reina y piensa luchar por ella, y Mechas no va a dejar que Golfo se vaya con Reina. Sin duda Reina y Golfo tienen varias cosas que atravesar para estar poder al fin estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Las personas estaban desconcertados con lo que acababan de presenciar, el perrero se acercó a Triste y todo el estado rápido que podía estar atendido por un veterinario, Jock y Reina solo podía verlo con tristeza reflejado en sus rostros y sus rostros, rogando a Dios que estaba bien, en eso Golfo logro escapar del carro de la perrera, y ahora tienes que salir huyendo, cuando Reina lo noto

Reina: ¡Golfo!

Golfo: ¡Ah! ¡Bombón!

Reina: (se acerca a el) ¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde vas?

Golfo: Es que en cuando el perrero me regrese encerrado, o peor yo puedo dormir, es mejor que me vaya

Reina: Pero no tienes porque hacerlo, Jaimito y Linda ya saben solo intenta defender al bebé de la rata, tú y los demás, y sí que van a aclarar las cosas

Golfo: Te lo agradezco mucho bombón, pero aun así no puedo quedarme aquí, la perrera me busca desde hace mucho tiempo, créeme que no importa cual sea el motivo que querrán llevarme a todos los modos, tengo que irme

Reina: ¡Pero estas herido!

Golfo: Estaré bien, esto no es nada, tú que me preocupes más por tu amigo

Reina: Golfo ...

Entonces, sí se escucho al pie del árbol y el Golfo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus tres patas sanas

Reina: ¡Golfo! (viéndolo alejarse) Ah ...

Jock: (se acerca a ella) Tranquila Reinita, el estará bien

Reina: Si Jock (baja la mirada con tristeza)

Aunque todavía se agradeció con el hecho de haber salvado al bebé, Reina también tenía dudas del Golfo, aunque recordaba que había dicho que los perros de la vida, era un hombreiego que tenía un estado con más chicas de las que se había imaginado, ¿no? acaso ella solo era la siguiente en su lista de damas a las cuales conquista y se va ?, ay! No querría pensar eso, quería creer que esta sería diferente, que el hecho podría amarla como ella a el, pero ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que fuera así ?, sin duda seria difícil.

Continuara ...

* * *

 **Bien, ya que tengo otros fanfics por terminar, es que no puedo evitar escribir este, adoro esta película, y tengo muchas ganas de empezar a escribir este fanfic, en fin espero que haya gustado este primer capitulo, que sea corto pero los demás tratare de que sean mas largos, nos vemos en el próximo. Sayonara**


	2. Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Golfo se despertó, no había podido llegar a la estación de trenes por lo que se quedo dormido en un callejón al lado de un bote de basura, el se despertó y se estiro mientras daba un bostezo, su pata se sentía un poco mejor ahora y no le dolía pero prefirió no apoyarla mucho en el suelo mientras se encaminaba fuera de ese lugar, en eso escucho una voz

¿?: ¡Golfo!

Golfo: (voltea a verlo) ¡Mechas!, ¡no esperaba encontrarte por aquí!

Mechas: (acercándose a el) Si que sorpresa, hace días que no te venía

Golfo: Oh si, es que ya me conoces, andaba por ahí viendo nuevos lugares y eso

Mechas: Si, y escuche el rumor de que estuviste con otra chica nueva

Golfo: ¡Ah!... bueno si, algo así

Mechas: Bueno, ¿y quién es la pobre ingenua esta vez?

Golfo: Mmm… se llama Reina

Mechas: ¿¡Reina!?, jaja ¡otra joven refinada de alta de categoría!, ¡era de esperarse! ¡son las que mas fácil caen!

Golfo: Mmmmm }: (

Mechas: ¡Tu nunca cambias viejo amigo!, y eso es lo me gusta de ti, siempre ilusionando a esas damas para luego romper su pobre corazoncito jajaja

Golfo: ¡Mechas!

Mechas: ¿Qué?

Golfo: Ya no es tan así

Mechas: ¿De que hablas?

Golfo: Esa chica.. es diferente

Mechas: ¿Cómo que diferente?

Golfo: Ella es amable, y dulce, y tierna, y linda, fiel, leal, y totalmente única

Mechas: ¡Oye! ¿¡de que estas hablando!?, ¡nunca te has expresado a eso de otras damas!

Golfo: Es que esta es diferente Mechas, nunca me había sentido así por nadie mas, creo… que ya no quiero que sea una novia pasajera

Mechas: ¿¡Que!?

Golfo: ¡Quiero algo serio con ella Mechas!

Mechas: ¡Wow! ¡wow! ¡wow!, ¡creo que de vagar por las calles ya se oxido el cerebro!, ¿¡olvidas que ella es una mascota!?, ¡un perro consentido que vive amarrado a una correa!, ¡no es como nosotros!

Golfo: Pero Mechas…

Mechas: Ya deja de hablar tonterías, mejor vamos a buscar algo para desayunar ¡muero de hambre! (se adelanto a ir caminando)

Golfo un poco cabizbajo solo se limito a seguirlo

Mientras tanto en una bella casa victoriana se encontraba una perrita de raza cocker spaniel recostada en una esquina del patio de su casa, por la expresión en su cara estaba decaída y pensativa. En eso se escucha a Jock llamándola

Jock: Reinita

Reina: (alza la mirada) Ah! ¡Jock!, ¿Qué ocurre?

Jock: Buenas noticias Reinita, escuche a los amos de Triste hablando por teléfono con el veterinario y dice que esta bien, solo se rompio una pata

Reina: Ah! ¡Eso es maravilloso Jock!, ¡que alegría que sea así!

Jock: Si Reinita

Reina: Espero que vuelva pronto

Jock: Si, estoy seguro de que pronto lo traerán a su casa de nuevo

Reina a pesar de estar feliz por lo recién escuchado al cabo de unos segundos u sonrisa vuelve a desaparecer, algo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Jock

Jock: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te pasa algo Reinita?

Reina: ¡Oh!, ¡nada!, estoy bien Jock

Jock: ¿En serio?, pero tu cara dice lo contrario

Reina: (solo agacha la mirada)

Jock: Reinita, puedes contarme lo que sea, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Reina: Bueno, no se como decirlo… es que yo…

Pero entonces ella se distrae con un camión de mudanza que se había estacionado en la casa que estaba enfrente de la suya.

Reina con algo se curiosidad se acerca a la reja para poder ver mejor

Jock: ¿Qué haces?

Reina: Mira Jock, alguien se esta mudando

Jock: (fija su vista en la casa del frente) ¡Ah si!, parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos

Reina ve a un perro bastante familiar bajándose de uno de los carruajes

Reina: ¡Un momento! (va hacia la puerta de entrada saliendo hasta la vereda) ese perro ya lo había antes

Jock: ¿El del vecino nuevo?, ¿pero en donde lo vio Reinita?

Reina: Ahora te lo digo, ven Jock, quiero ir a saludarlos

Reina se dirige hacia la casa de enfrente con Jock siguiéndolo detrás suyo.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Reina y Jock se acercaron mas a la casa hasta que pudieron apreciarlo con mayor detalle que el perro del nuevo vecino no fue nada mas ni nada menos que ...

Reina: ¡Boris!

Boris voltea al escuchar una voz que se le hizo conocida

Boris: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Pero que sorpresa! (se les acerca hasta donde estaban ellos) ¡es la misma bella dama que estuvo de visita en la perrera!

Jock: ¡Reinita! ¿¡Conoces a este tipo !?

Reina: Si, el era uno de los perros estaban en la perrera

Jock: ¿Así?

Boris: Si es así, pero la vida me ha hecho una nueva oportunidad, un generoso humano fue ayer un lugar y adoptado, ahora vamos a empezar una nueva vida mudándonos a este encantador vecindario, ¿y usted mi pequeña buchichona? ¿Eres el milagro de encontrarla por estos lares?

Reina: Bueno es que yo vivo aquí enfrente, y cuando te vimos mi amigo Jock y yo quisimos pasar a saludar

Boris: ¿¡No puede ser !?, ¡debe ser el destino !, ya no solo tengo la suerte de tener una familia sino también la de tenerla como mi vecina

Reina: =)

Boris: Por cierto, durante tu estancia no has podido saber tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña sobachka?

Reina: Reina, mi nombre es Reina

Boris: ¡Reina !, ¡oh! ¡Un nombre digno de toda una dama !, simplemente hermoso!

Reina: Oh ... gracias

Jock: Y yo soy Jock

Boris: ¡Jock !, ¡significa deportista !, ¡nombre de un hombre!

Jock: Oh ... pues muchas gracias

Boris: No hay nadie nuevo

Jock: (le susurra a Reina) Este perro de echo es bastante agradable

Reina: Si ya lo creo (se aparta de el lugar para hablar a Boris) bueno Boris, se que tu y tú tienes tantas cosas que desempacar que los dejaremos tranquilos para que lo hagas pero que quieras más tarde podamos enseñarte todo el vecindario

Boris: Es tan amable de su parte pequeña, más maravillosa y más feliz

Reina: Que bien, entonces nos vemos mas tarde

Jock: Nos vemos luego Boris

Boris: Nos vemos luego mis novyye druz'ya

Reina y Jock se marchan dejan solo a Boris

Boris: Vaya, nunca imagine que vivir junto a la casa de esa bella dama, sin haber visto una señal del destino, no haber dejado de pensar en ella desde que estuvo en la noche y ahora tengo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, no debo desperdiciarla

Luego amo de Boris lo llamo y el se fue adentro de la casa con el

Mientras tanto en un parque bajo un árbol se encontraban dos perros comiendo cada uno una pata de pollo que Tony y Joe les hemos dado

Mechas: Buarrrp (eructo) ah, esto sí es vida ¿no te parece Golfo?

Golfo: .. Si, claro (pensativo)

Mechas: Oye ¿Sigues pensando en esa chica ?, ¡ya olvídala !, solo es otra perra ingenua que cayo en la bolsa !, ¡todas son así! ¡Se creen tan especiales!

Golfo: ¡Mechas no es así !, ¡ella es diferente!

Mechas: ¡Por favor!

Golfo: ¡Creí tu eres mi amigo lo entendiendo!

Mechas: ¡Va !, ¡lo único que entiendo es lo lleno de la cabeza !, ¡piensa! ¿Tienes toda una vida de aventuras y líos por delante? ¿Has perdido la vida por una chica? ¡No seas tonto !, hay muchas mujeres en este mundo, puedes tener las que quisieras

Golfo: Hum}: (se levanta de su lugar dispuesto a marcharse) iré a estirar las patas

Mechas: ¿No vas a acabar de comer tu pata de pollo?

Golfo: No, ya estoy bastante satisfecho

Mechas: ¡Como quieras! ¡Mas para mi! (hasta hacía la patita de pollo que había dejado Golfo)

Golfo comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, miraba los diferentes sitios que intentan crear su propia mente, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Reina, en su noche juntos y en feliz ¿Cómo podría jugar con el corazón de ella ?, ella sabía de su historia como el vagabundo, rompe corazones de las damas, que ella tenía, que era tan dulce, tan inocente, tan leal. todos conocían, y aunque había recuperado su confianza al salvar al bebé de la rata, pero no del todo, ¿y podría culparla?, tenía razón al desconfiar de él, después de todo, jugaron con los sentimientos de muchas chicas en el pasado. , era ahora en serio era diferente, quería estar con ella, ser su compañero, cuidarla por el resto de su vida,pero ¿cómo podría hacer para guardarlo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz conocida lo llamo

¿?: ¡Golfo!

Golfo: ¿Eh? (voltea para ver quién era solo para darse cuenta que no era solo uno sino un grupo de perros) ¡ah! Chicos!

Esos perros era Bull, Peggy, Tofi, Pedro y Hans, ¡sip! Los perros que comenzaban

Tofi: ¡Ja ¡que gusto verte!

Pedro: ¿Cómo estas compadre?

Peggy: ¡No pensaste encontrarte tan pronto guapo!

Bull: Si, ¡que sorpresa!

Golfo: Lo mismo digo, que gusto me da verlos, o rumores de que había terminado de nuevo en la perrera

Bull: Así era

Tofi: Pero ideamos un plan para salir ahí

Hans: Una mesa estaba suelta así como un túnel y escapamos por ahí

Tofi: ¡Si !, ¡el perrero no se dio cuenta de nada!

Toro: ¡Lo burlamos! Jajaja

Golfo: Jaja ¡vaya que bien!

Tofi: Bueno, se aprende del mejor

Pedro: ¡Aunque un ti nunca te atrapan mi compadre!

Peggy: Es que nadie sabe como huir mejor que tu

Golfo: ¡Ay! ¡No es gran cosa!

Bull: Habla por ti, si nosotros tuviemos la suerte de que tu tienes un final perdido en ese lugar horrible

Tofi: Si, pero ya no hay porque pensar en eso, somos libres y eso es todo lo que importa

Peggy: Si, ahora alcanlos de ti Golfo (caminando coquetamente alrededor del) escuchamos que estuviste con una nueva chica ¡otra vez!

Golfo: ¡Oh !, bueno, si es cierto

Tofi: ¡Era de esperarse !, ¿y ahora quien es?

Golfo: Bueno, una cocker spaniel de marrón, y collar azul con una placa dorada, acabó en la perrera luego de una travesura que hizo un jugué en un gallinero

Bull: ¡Ah !, ¡oye nosotros la conocemos!

Tofi: Si, la vimos en perrera pero como sabes al poseer una placa se fue pronto de ahí

Golfo: Lo que sí, pero estoy dispuesto a volver con ella

Todos: ¿¡Que !?

Golfo: Tal vez no me crea, pero ella no es como las demás chicas con las que está en este estado, en verdad quiero estar con ella

Bull y Tofi: JAJAJAJA

Bull: Muy buena broma amigo

Golfo: ¡No es una broma! ¡Es en serio!

Peggy: ¿En verdad?

Golfo: ¡Si !, ¡nunca había sentido esto por nadie más !, ya no es solo una aventura ¡quiero estar con ella! ¡Ser su pareja!

Tofi: ¡AH! ¡Nunca creí escuchar esto!

Pedro: ¡El día a llegado! ¡Tal como lo dijo Boris!

Los demás: ¡Boris!

Bull: ¡Ay Amigo !, tal vez mar mejor olvidarte de ella

Tofi: Si Golfo, es lo mejor ahora

Golfo: ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Por qué ustedes dicen eso !?

Hans: ¿Recuerdas a Boris?

Golfo: ¿El Borzoi que es filosofo ?, ¿qué recuerdo? ¿Por qué?

Peggy: Bueno, ¿Cómo te decimos?

Bull: El se enamoro de esa chica

Golfo: ¿Qué?

Tofi: Si, después de que ella regresa a su casa Boris no dejaba de pensar en ella

Peggy: Nos hablaba constantemente de lo hermosa y fina que era, decía que nunca había sido conocido como una criatura así, según el aspecto de la caída del cielo

Toro: Ayer en la tarde vino un hombre aparentemente rico a la perrera y adopto un Boris

Peggy: El dijo que ahora con su nueva vida en una familia y el libre no iba a descansar en la misma chica que él había robado el corazón

Golfo: = O

Tofi: Golfo estamos contigo pero también es amigo

Pedro: Y no queremos que sufra

Bull: Te lo decimos por el bien de ambos

Golfo: ... (se va corriendo sin decir una sola palabra)

Continuara ...

* * *

 **Hola, bueno creo que muchos de los que vieron la primera película no fueron quienes fueron Boris, Toro, Peggy, Tofi, Pedro y Hans, así que se dirigen, en si son los perros que estaban en la perrera. Boris es el borzoi gris, Bull es el buldog inglés, Peggy es la shih tzu maltes (La que canta la canción "Es un vagabundo"), Tofi es el perro mestizo marrón, Pedro es el chihuahua mexicano, y Hans es el perro salchicha que estaba cavando el agujero, y si se preguntó qué es lo que dijo Boris en ruso, dijo "nuevos amigos". En fin solo eso quería decirles, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vea en el siguiente. Sayonara**


End file.
